Elite Quest 30
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Temple of Ordeals (lvl 30 EQ) South - Fold or Gamble Hero Sunny (S) - Info Elite Quest Wizard (N) - Info/Quest Start To begin this Elite Quest you must be in a party, or create one if you re going solo. Only 1 person needs to actually start the quest with the NPC, any other invited people are teleported automatically to the quest area from whichever map or area they where in. Temple Of Ordeals: Elite Quest Stage #1 Mantle (200hp) Fragon (120hp) Info Dillion (N) - Info Quest Wizard (NE) - Complete Quest The party must kill 500 Mantals and Fragons between them, if you die or draw at this stage the whole party fails the quest and gains nothing but the party EXP pot. Temple Of Ordeals: Elite Quest Stage #2 Mantal (200hp) Fragon(120hp) West - Start Stage 2 Info Henry (W) - Info Wizard Of Elite Quest (E) - Info/Complete Stage 2 Touch one of 10 rocks to gain Elite Status, rocks can only be touched twice before they reset, and they also reset for each quest. Party members will often tell you which to try - they are unnofficially named North or South, 1-5 e.g 2 north/2N or 4 south/4S ect. A bad rock will reset your health to 0. Once all your party members have achieved Elite Status the next stage will begin automatically. If you die at this stage the whole party fails. It is advisable that rock testing is only done by someone carrying a healer to avoid a death in the party, after touching a bad rock the next battle you encounter will have your health at 0, so a healer is essential (Premium Auto heal does not work for this instance). Talk to the wizard to complete this stage if you are the party leader or refreash to start Stage 3. Temple Of Ordeals: Elite Quest Stage #3 King Of Ordeals (30,000hp) Mantal (200hp) Fragon (120hp) West - Start Stage 3 Info Greg (W) - Info King Of Ordeals: Travel East from Greg as far as you can then South. Follow the switchback path all the way to its end, the go straight North to find a large statue, the King of Ordeals NPC is right beside it, click his image to challenge him. GOOD LUCK!! Party leader must find and challenge the EQ Boss, at this time all members are automatically in battle with him. Damage is done collectively, if you die at this stage you only fail yourself and get no loot, other party members can continue and win the quest. If you do not have an infinite use healer you should stop attacking when your health gets too low, and just refreash until the rest of the party kills him, you will still win something. You are given a rank (A,B,C etc, some prizes, and the Party EXP pot. At this time the exact requirements for each rank are unknown. After clicking continue you are beside a teleporter to take you back to Fold or Gamble.